


Fuego de pasiones

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, dub-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: Malos entendidos llevaron a Amsterdam a abandonar dos años atrás a su marido William Hayes. Pero una demanda de divorcio los volverá a unir. William tiene muchas cosas que aclararle a Amsterdam pero no es el único que tiene cosas que aclarar, Amsterdam también debe aclarar algunas, como por ejemplo el pequeño de año y medio con los mismos ojos de William. ¿Cómo acabará todo? ¿Podrá mas el orgullo que el amor?





	1. Capítulo 1: La condición

**Fuego de pasiones**

****

****

  
  
**Capítulo 1: La condición**   
  


 

 

 _“ Somos fichas de ajedrez en un juego de poder.”_  
Torre de Babel  
David Bisbal  & Wisin y Yandel  
  


 

  
-Escúchame, Leticia-Le advirtió Amsterdam a su mejor amiga -Ni muerto quiero volver a ver en mi vida a Bill.  
  


 

Amsterdam era un joven irlandés de 25 años, era rubio como el sol, su cabello rozaba sus pálidos hombros y sus ojos eran el más puro oro, era delgado y mas bien pequeño en cuanto a estatura se refería.  
  


 

Y William Hayes, mejor conocido como Bill era el peor error que Amsterdam había cometido en su vida. Era su marido.  
  


 

Americano, alto, fuerte, imponente, cabellos negros como la noche, ojos azules como dagas de hielo, piel clara y 15 años mayor que el, al menos asi lo recordaba Amsterdam.  
  


 

Después de 2 años en los que habían vivido separados, Amsterdam se había decidido a pedirle el divorcio y le había pedido de favor a su amiga inglesa, Leticia que era abogada que hiciera los tramites del divorcio.  
  


 

Y según ahora le informaba Leticia, Bill estaba dispuesto a darle el divorcio, pero solo si Amsterdam iba y se lo pedía de frente.  
  


 

Pero si había algo a lo que Amsterdam estaba definitivamente negado en esta vida era a ver de frente nuevamente a William Hayes.  
  


 

-Entonces no te dará el divorcio Amster.  
  


 

-Bien entonces viviremos casados y separados eternamente.  
  


 

Dijo Amsterdam obstinadamente. Leticia suspiró, sabía que cuando Amsterdam se ponía en ese plan nadie lo hacía cambiar de opinión.  
  


 

-Bien Amster, será como tu quieras le haré llegar a Bill tu mensaje.  
  


 

Asintió la abogada parándose del asiento en el sofá de la sala que ocupaba. Amsterdam asintió y luego de agradecerle a la abogada la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa.  
  


 

Luego volvió a entrar a su casa y subió al segundo piso donde quedaban las únicas dos habitaciones de dormir de la casa, una era la suya, la otra la de su pequeño hijo Joey de año y medio.  
  


 

Entro a la habitación y sintió paz al ver a su pequeño dormido pacífica y tranquilamente. Su cabello era rubio como el de Amsterdam, pero Amsterdam sabia bien que los ojitos cerrados eran azules como los del padre del pequeño... Bill.  
  


 

Se acercó a su hijo en la cama y lo arropó correctamente, se inclinó sobre el besando su frente y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta en silencio.  
  


 

Se dirigió a su propia habitación, desnudándose, para ponerse el pijama y meterse a la cama.  
  


 

Pero no pudo dormir así que se volvió a parar de su cama y fue hasta su gavetero, abrió la última gaveta y en el fondo de ésta, bajo una montaña de ropa estaba lo que buscaba, un pequeño retrato enmarcado.  
  


 

Era una foto suya y de Bill tres años atrás cuando se casaron, Amsterdam suspiro. Bill no sabía que tenia un hijo.... y nunca lo sabría. Se aseguro a sí mismo.  
  
  


Volvió a guardar el retrato reprendiéndose a si mismo por haberlo sacado y peor aún por seguir guardándolo.

 

 

Mejor dejar de pensar en todo eso, se dijo Amsterdam a sí mismo y se volvió a meter en la cama, se arropó con firmeza y rato después al fin logró conciliar el sueño. Mientras, lejos de ahí, y de Irlanda, al otro lado del mundo, en Estados Unidos, más precisamente en Nueva York, alguien pensaba en el hermoso irlandés. Ese alguien era William Hayes.  
  


 

***~~~***  
  


 

William Hayes estaba en ese momento viendo la ciudad de Nueva York desde los ventanales de cristales de su despacho, de las empresas de informática Hayes.  
  


 

En su escritorio habían varios papeles, entre ellos destacaba una carta que el empresario tenía aparte. Era la demanda de divorcio que Amsterdam le había mandado.  
  


 

Después de que dos años atrás Amsterdam hubiera desaparecido, William lo había buscado sin éxito, y ahora volvía a saber de él, por esa demanda de divorcio.  
  


 

Amsterdam era un taimado mentiroso, que en el altar le juro amor, pero que rapidamente lo olvidó, pues a un año de matrimonio había desaparecido abandonándolo.  
  


 

William estaba dispuesto a darle el divorcio gustoso a su taimado cónyuge, pero antes quería decirle cuatro verdades a la cara y por eso su condición había sido que solo le daría el divorcio si éste venia pedírselo de frente.  
  


 

Pero ahora Leticia Delacrous había llamado para informarle que Amsterdam se negaba por completo a su condición.  
  


 

Pero ahora que William sabia donde estaba su taimado pequeño a las buenas o a las malas haría que Amsterdam le diera la cara y si Amsterdam no se la quería dar a las buenas se la daría a las malas, como que se llamaba William Hayes.  
  


 

**Continuará...**

 


	2. Capítulo 2: Cara a cara.

**Capítulo 2: Cara a cara.**

 

 

 _“ Por timonel un grupo de invidentes.”_  
Torre de Babel  
David Bisbal & Wisin y Yandel  


 

  
Amsterdam salió de su trabajo en la floristería y se dirigió a su casa, donde lo debía estar esperando su hijo con la niñera. Iba a montar el tren cuando de pronto se originó un tiroteo, la estación se lleno de gritos.   
  


 

Se desató un tumulto y un griterío ensordecedor. Amsterdam no tenia ni idea de lo que sucedía, se arrojo al suelo, como los que estaban a su alrededor tratándose de proteger de los tiros.  
  


 

Alguien lo tomo de un brazo y lo levanto del suelo a la fuerza.  
  


 

Amsterdam forcejeó, mientras era arrastrado a al fuerza. Todo era demasiado confuso Amsterdam trataba de escapar del encapuchado que lo arrastraba, la gente en el andén trataba de huir de los tiros.  
  


 

Amsterdam se logro zafar del tipo que lo arrastraba mordiéndolo y se dio la vuelta para correr, pero fue inútil pues choco atrás suyo con otro enmascarado que se lo echo al hombro como un saco de patatas. Lo sacaron del andén y lo tiraron dentro de un auto negro con los cristales tintados.   
  


 

Amsterdam no entendía lo que sucedía, el auto se puso en movimiento y cuando él se trato de abalanzar contra una puerta para salir del auto le tiraron un extraño aerosol en el rostro y todo se volvió oscuro para él.  
  


 

Los hombres se quitaron las máscaras, y se cambiaron de ropa, cambiaron de auto y llevaron al inconsciente Amsterdam a un aeropuerto privado donde lo subieron en un avión... con rumbo a Nueva York.  
  


 

Amsterdam despertó a medio viaje, pero nada mas abrir sus ojos, otra vez le lanzaron aquel aerosol al rostro y volvió a caer al mundo de los sueños.  
  


 

***  
  


 

William sonrió mirando el cuerpo tendido en su cama. Todo había salido según lo planeado. El tumulto en la estación de Irlanda, era obra de la mafia local del país y William quien conocía el movimiento había aprovechado la ocasión, haciendo un trato con el líder de la mafia de ese país y aprovechando la ocasión había secuestrado, al hermoso irlandés en su cama, su lindo consorte Amsterdam, quien aun estaba inconsciente.  
  
  


En esos momentos Amsterdam se movió y William lo observó tranquilamente despertar. Amsterdam parpadeó un par de veces con pereza, estirándose de forma felina. Miró a su alrededor con ojos adormilados, que se espabilaron de inmediato al no conocer su entorno, se sentó de un salto en la cama, sin reconocer nada y asustado al recordar el incidente del andén. Y casi se le va el alma del cuerpo al ver al hombre parado frente a la cama.

 

 

-Bill.  
  


 

Susurro sin tan siquiera darse cuenta. William sonrió de forma malévola.  
  


 

-Bienvenido a casa Amsterdam Hayes.   
  


 

-No...no me llames así, no seré un Hayes por mucho tiempo más. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?  
  


 

Pregunto levantándose de la cama y retrocediendo lejos de William. William dio un paso hacia él, luego otro, Amsterdam levantó las manos.  
  


 

-No, no te acerques a mí!  
  


 

Exclamó. William se detuvo sonriendo de forma demoníaca.  
  


 

-De acuerdo, te dejo tu espacio... de momento.  
  


 

-¿Que hago aquí?  
  


 

-Ya que tu no querías venir por tu propia voluntad a verme, pues me vi en la pequeña necesidad de traerte a la fuerza.  
  


 

-Dios, ese tiroteo, fue cosa tuya.  
  


 

Dijo Amsterdam realmente horrorizado tapándose la boca con una mano.  
  


 

William desestimó el comentario con un movimiento de su mano.  
  


 

-No para nada, el tiroteo fue obra de otros yo solo lo aproveche.  
  


 

-¿Sabias que ese tiroteo iba a pasar?  
  


 

-Si.  
  


 

-¿Y no avisaste a las autoridades?  
  


 

Más que una pregunta esta vez las palabras de Amsterdam fueron una acusación.   
  


 

-No era mi problema.   
  


 

Dijo William simplemente con sangre fría.   
  


 

-¿Que quieres de mi? ¿Por que me trajiste aquí?  
  


 

Pregunto Amsterdam con verdadero miedo. Cierto que mientras duro su matrimonio William no le había hecho nada malo a él, ni pegado ni ofendido, pero cuando Amsterdam descubrió su vida secreta, descubrió que William no solo era un respetable empresario si no que el controlaba todo el bajo mundo de Nueva York, sabiendo esto a la misma vez que se enteraba de su embarazo Amsterdam había huido horrorizado a su amada Irlanda de la que nunca debió salir y en la que se oculto.  
  


 

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Tu taimado mentiroso. Tu que prometiste amarme hasta que la muerte nos separara y apenas al año de casados huiste seguramente con algún amante.  
  


 

Le dijo William duramente. Amsterdam cerró sus puños con rabia, pero se negó a responder a la provocación.   
  


 

-Debo irme de aquí, tengo que volver a mi casa.  
  


 

-De aquí no saldrás hasta que a mi se me pegue la gana Amsterdam.  
  


 

Le advirtió William, acercándose a él. Amsterdam retrocedió hasta que chocó con la pared, ya sin poder huir mas, William lo acorraló contra ésta, se miraron ambos a los ojos, zafiro contra oro.   
  


 

-No, no me obligaras a permanecer aquí, no te quiero ver nunca mas, además el amor de mi vida esta en Irlanda y volveré con el, te guste o no.  
  


 

Le juró Amsterdam manteniéndole la mirada. Y no mentía se dijo Amsterdam, no había nadie a quien amara mas que a su hijo Joey y este estaba en Irlanda.   
  


 

Por su lado, William se sintió furioso de que Amsterdam aceptara tan tranquilo su infidelidad y sin contenerse hizo lo que nunca había hecho. Levantó su mano contra Amsterdam.  
  


 

Amsterdam se llevó la mano a la mejilla que la palma de la mano de William le había golpeado, primero incrédulo y luego furioso.   
  


 

Amsterdam lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, solo logro hacerlo retroceder un paso y lo miró con sus ojos escupiendo fuego. William era mas alto que él pero eso no intimidaba al irlandés.   
  


 

-!Nunca en tu vida te atrevas a volver a golpearme!.  
  


 

-Siento que lo tendré que hacer y muchas veces, mas, cometí un grave error contigo Amsterdam, no te puse disciplina y ahora lo haré, te enseñaré a respetarme, a callarte cuando te lo ordeno a saltar si te digo que saltes y a obedecerme así se me vaya la vida en ello.  
  


 

-Eso jamás. Si hubiese sabido el día que me case quien eres realmente, te juro que me abría las venas antes que casarme contigo.  
  


 

-Tu me hiciste lo que ahora soy, jamás te levante la mano o te falte el respeto, tu me lo faltaste a mi dejándome por otro.  
  


 

-Tu te lo merecías eres un criminal, controlas la mafia local.  
  


 

Lo acuso Amsterdam, esa era una acusación que William no se esperaba.  
  


 

-¿Como sabes eso?   
  


 

Pregunto retrocediendo un paso asombrado, había tenido cuidado en su matrimonio de no involucrar a Amsterdam en nada para que no sospechara nunca.   
  


 

-Cuando mi padre fue asesinado, jure averiguar quien lo mató....-La expresión de William se volvió hermética. Amsterdam se fue contra el, zarandeándolo sin éxito de la camisa-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mataste a mi padre? ¿Por qué abriste un abismo tan grande entre ambos Billy?-Le grito furioso.  
  


 

-Tu padre metió sus narices donde no debía.-Confesó al fin-Amenazó con llevarte lejos cuando descubrió mis otros negocios, quería dinero para dejarte a mi lado, me asqueó que estuviera dispuesto a venderte... así que lo mate.  
  


 

-Era mi padre.  
  


 

Grito Amsterdam furioso pegando con sus puños al pecho de acero que ni los sentía.   
  


 

-Así que por eso te fuiste.  
  


 

-Si y por eso quiero el divorcio.  
  


 

-¿Y ese otro hombre del que hablaste?  
  


 

-No lo hay, el otro hombre de mi vida es mi bebé. Tengo un bebé, razón por la que tengo que volver en este mismo momento a Irlanda.  
  


 

Las palabras de Amsterdam fueron como una bofetada para William. Tomó a Amsterdam del cabello con rabia, así que éste no solo lo había engañado con otro si no que tenía un hijo, un bebé de su amante. Lo molería a golpes, se juro William, abofeteándolo varias veces con su mano libre, Amsterdam gritó desesperado, debatiéndose por escapar, solo consiguió que el castigo aumentase. William lo tiró contra el suelo y lo pateó en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.  
  


 

-¡¡Maldita puta, tuviste un hijo con otro!!-  
  


 

Nadie jamás se había atrevido a pegarle a Amsterdam, siempre había sido tan delicado que siempre había alguien defendiéndolo. Trato de parar la bota de William cuando este lo pateó por segunda vez sacándole el aire del estomago. Supo entonces que William lo mataría a golpes si no le aclaraba que jamás lo había tocado otro hombre.  
  


 

-Para, William-Rogó, pero el otro no le hacía caso-Billy, por favor detente-Lloró desesperado-Joey es tuyo, es tu hijo- Hecho… William paró respirando aún con rabia y mirando a Amsterdam sin creerle.-Mi bebé tiene un año y medio, abandoné esta casa de tres meses de embarazo.-Se explicó temeroso de que William volviera a pegarle.-Te lo juro por lo que más amo en este mundo que es Joey, mi hijo, nuestro hijo… que tu eres su padre.  
  


 

William se inclino y lo levanto del piso en sus fuertes brazos dejándolo en la cama, ya más calmado.  
  


 

-Por tu bien mi hermoso irlandés ojalá y sea así. Buscaré a ese niño y le haré las pruebas de ADN y si no es mío lo mato ante tus propios ojos.  
  


 

Amsterdam ahogó un grito de horror por la sangre fría de William, del verdadero William, no el perfecto caballero con el que estuvo casado.   
  


 

Su único alivio era que Joey si era hijo de William, y las pruebas de ADN lo demostrarían.  
  


 

-Es tu hijo.  
  


 

Aseguró.  
  


 

-En ese caso, lo criaré.  
  


 

-¿Me lo arrebatarás?  
  


 

Pregunto Amsterdam verdaderamente asustado y a punto de llorar. William jugó por un momento con la idea de torturarlo diciéndole que si, pero desistió.  
  


 

-No, eres mi consorte y ya te dije que te educaría y por mi vida que aprenderás a ser el consorte perfecto a las buenas o a las malas... ah! claro y si resulta ser realmente mi hijo, recibirás tu merecido castigo por haberme arrebatado su primer año y medio de vida.  
  


 

Aseguró con una sonrisa sacada del mismo averno. Y Amsterdam tubo verdadero miedo del ser con el que se había casado.   
  


 

**Continuará...**

 


	3. Capítulo 3: Castigo

**Capítulo 3: Castigo**

  
_“ Tal vez haya una segunda oportunidad,_  
para ver las rosas del edén”   
Torre de Babel  
David Bisbal & Wisin y Yandel  


 

 

Un doctor que no le había dicho ni media palabra aun cuando desesperado Amsterdam le había pedido ayuda, le curó los golpes y lo dejo solo.

 

24 horas después, Amsterdam estaba demasiado histérico, nunca había estado tanto tiempo alejado de su pequeño. El silencio, soledad e ignorancia lo tenían al borde de la locura. No había podido pegar el ojo, cuando la puerta de la recámara se abrió y por ella entro William, Amsterdam se levanto de la cama y se arrojó sobre el.

 

-¿Y mi hijo? ¿Y Joey?

 

Preguntó desesperado. William lo alejo de él con firmeza pero suavidad, caminando dentro del cuarto.

 

-Está bien, durmiendo en este momento para ser preciso.

 

-Déjame ir con el.

 

Rogó Amsterdam desesperado. William se sentó en la cama con tranquilidad y negó con la cabeza.

 

-No. Las pruebas de ADN demostraron que era mi hijo...

 

-Eso te lo dije yo.

 

Dijo Amsterdam algo ofendido de que William no le hubiese creído y hubiese hecho las pruebas de ADN.

 

-...Tu me arrebataste el primer año y medio de mi hijo-Siguió William ignorando el comentario de Amsterdam -y como castigo te devolveré la misma moneda.

 

-Me quitaras a mi hijo todo un año!. -Negó Amsterdam horrorizado. Se arrojó desesperado sobre las rodillas de William abrazándose a ellas y alzando su asustada mirada hacia los zafiros-No lo hagas Bill.-Le rogó desesperado.

 

-¿Por que no? Será un castigo perfecto tu me hiciste lo mismo.

 

-No Bill me moriré, me moriré si me alejas de el tanto tiempo, es mi hijo no puedo vivir sin el. Haré lo que quieras, te pediré perdón de rodillas, pero no me quites a Joey, te juro que me mato si lo ases.

 

Sollozó Amsterdam con unas imprudentes lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos dorados. William lo tomó de los brazos y levantándolo del suelo lo tendió en la cama a su lado.

 

-Bien, entonces gánate el volver a ver a tu hijo.

 

Le ordenó, quitándose su camisa con brusquedad. Amsterdam tembló al entender lo que William quería.

 

-Pero...

 

William se incorporo.

 

-Bien como tú quieras....

 

-No!!-Gritó Amsterdam asustado de que William cumpliera su amenaza, deteniéndolo al agarrarlo de una mano. Lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y lo besó sin previa advertencia, sus manos estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza del americano. William, rodeó su cintura con una mano y con la otra le sostuvo la nuca.

 

Las lenguas danzaron al mismo son. William lo desnudó con desesperación, arrancándole la camisa y los pantalones junto a la ropa interior.

 

Se levantó de la cama y retrocedió un paso para apreciar el perfecto cuerpo del irlandés con el que se había casado tres años atrás. Había cambiado ligeramente, pues ahora en su vientre había una pequeña cicatriz, Amsterdam notó que William miraba la cicatriz y se cohibió.

 

-Cuando Joey nació el parto se complicó y tuvieron que hacerme una cesárea.

 

Explicó apenado. William asintió quitándose sus pantalones y ropa interior en conjunto con los zapatos.

 

Se unió a la cama con Amsterdam.

 

-Esa cicatriz no te quita perfección.

 

Dijo besándola. Amsterdam se sintió un poco mejor y más seguro con su cuerpo aunque la situación seguía siendo precaria.

 

William estaba excitado y quería poseerlo y Amsterdam, no quería, pero sabía que debía hacerlo si no quería quedarse sin ver a Joey.

 

-Separa las piernas.

 

Le ordenó William. Amsterdam no tenia idea de cómo pedirle que tuviera cuidado, que desde hacia mucho tiempo no tenia sexo. Desde que lo había dejado para ser más preciso. Pero prefería conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba y no rogar nada, así que cerró sus ojos y separó las piernas como William le ordenaba.

 

William le metió dos dedos en la boca que le hizo chupar y luego procedió a prepararlo con esos dos dedos. Amsterdam se mordió los labios para no quejarse.

 

William notó la falta de uso del pasaje y sonrió triunfante, atrapando los labios de Amsterdam, y sin aguantar mas se posicionó entre las piernas de éste y lo penetró.

 

El grito de dolor de Amsterdam fue tragado por la boca del pelinegro. Los ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos sin poder ser contenidas, pero a William no le importaba mucho.

 

En primer lugar por que lo deseaba, deseaba estar dentro de él y moverse en su interior, y en segundo lugar por que también quería castigar en parte a Amsterdam.

 

Las embestidas se hicieron más fáciles a medida que el interior de Amsterdam lo aceptó y la sangre lubricó mejor.

 

William se movió con fuerza hasta alcanzar la cima de su placer, regando las entrañas de su irlandés con su tibia esencia.

 

Se dejo caer satisfecho sobre el pequeño cuerpo bajo el. Limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de los ojos dorados y besó la frente de Amsterdam saliendo con la delicadeza que antes no tuvo de su interior.

 

-Ya, ya pasó, cálmate, soportaste bien el primero de tus castigos.-Le aseguro.-Si te tranquilizas mañana te dejare desayunar con Joey.-Le prometió.-Te amo y no quiero hacerte sufrir pero tengo que enseñarte.

 

Amsterdam asintió abatido y cerrando sus ojos, para intentar dormir, para intentar huir a su horrible realidad presente. De su vida de ahora en adelante.

**FIN**

 


End file.
